A Irken Falls
by Emogirl10590
Summary: Song: "The Rings of Akhaten" from Doctor Who Zim gets captured by the Earth authorities. And the only one who understands him is Dib. Dib finds out in the middle of the night, and being taken to his father's lab to be tested with Irken. Dib is forced to have all of Zim's knowledge, his past mistakes, the truth and lies of being an invader. When and how they first met. And etc.


**This is a fan fic of the video I made earlier today. I hope you guys love the story and video. The song was originally from Doctor Who. And quote in the story. The flashbacks in the story are original lines from the show invader Zim as well. It contemplates on what happened in the video. I just wanted to write a story version of it. If people were confused of the video. So if you want to read the story first and then watched the video then go right ahead. Make sure you leave a comment on what you thought and don't forget to put this in your favorites. And please subscribe to my YouTube channel. **** watch?v=kG_lU-IciPQ**

* * *

Dib's POV

I am not a ordinary 12-year-old boy. I'm something ...more. Special even. People always say I have a big head. And I don't usually admit that I do. I hear rumors from my dad's colleagues from the lab that they want to do something with me. I don't know what... But I heard its something big. They've been talking about it for weeks, while ever since Zim was missing. I haven't seen that extraterrestrial in over two months. Wherever he is I just hope... He's all right.

Sleeping soundly. I'm having a nightmare about Zim. The dream was about that the Earth authorities finally discovered him. I dreamt that he was in a green glass tube surrounded by scientists and other people. My dad was there too, talking to reporters and news photographers. I couldn't take this dream any longer. I woke up instantly, not knowing what time it is. It was dark in my room and there was also movement. The next second I heard a voice that made me jump. "Are you Dib Membrane?" I nodded at the mysterious figure in the dark. The next second as I told them my name they through me in a sack.  
I woke up in a very bright lidded room... I must've fall asleep when the kidnappers through me an that sack. I'm hooked up to some kind of machine. I started to panic a little, wondering where I am and who are these shadow figures. Its so bright in here I can't barely see them or my surroundings. Suddenly I heard a very familiar booming voice.

"I'm sorry son... but you were the perfect test subject. Your head is just so big and perfect."

"Dad?" I spoke out in the bright room. "What's going on? And what do you mean the perfect test subject?" I questioned to my dad.

"Bring out the extraterrestrial." A random scientist said.

Extraterrestrial? I thought to myself. No!, No no no. They couldn't they just couldn't. Please don't be him. I thought. I pray just a little, hoping that he wasn't that one alien that I'm thinking of right now. And sure enough there he was... Hooked up to the same machine I was in right now. Zim wasn't happy, especially seeing me. He glared at me and suddenly smiled evilly." Well, it looks like you finally win Dib-human. But sadly you're in the same situation that Zim is in right now. And I guess your the test subject that everybody has been talking about." He spoke devilishly at me.

"I have no idea what is going on? Zim." I said worriedly . "I'm so sorry, Zim. I didn't know if they finally captured you. I just wanted to..."

"Silence!" My father spoke out. "Let the experiment began."

Whatever this was I do not want it to happen. Who knows what would've happened to me or to Zim? Would we die? Would he die? Why do they need my head? I'm so scared and I don't know what to do.

Zim was glaring at me as the machines started. I wanted to say something to him, but I don't know what to say. I know I said sorry to him. But I feel that I wanted to say something more to him if we didn't make it. The next second as I was about to say something.

"Come on, then. Take mine. Take Zim's Memories. I hope you've got a big head, because I have lived..." A bolt of electricity from the machine began to go through his body system. "...a long life and I have seen a few things. Zim was a Invader for the Irken Armada, I have ruined operation of impending doom One, I've traveled through space and time, I destroyed things till nothing remained, JUST ZIM! And I have watched univeres freeze and creations burn, and Zim know things, secrets that must never be told, knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze!" He wasn't yelling at me with his little speech, he was yelling to the world. "So come on, then! Take it! Take it all, baby! Have IT! YOU HAVE IT ALL!"

Suddenly I began to see flashes, flashes of memories of his life. Of Zim's life. I saw him being born from a tube, *flash* I see him go military training in becoming an elite soldier. *flash* I see him meet his evil robot minion, and how his leaders mimic him. *flash* he is now landing on Earth and building his house. *flash* I'm chasing him through streetcorners with a pair of handcuffs. It's when we first met.

*flash* he's in the Park right now without his disguise. Humans are surrounding him. "The alien! The one I told you I saw!" An old man pointed at Zim. Zim realizes he wasn't wearing his disguise and people started to come forward to him. "Don't come any closer! Don't try anything on me or I'll... I'll... I'll lay eggs in your stomach! I mean it! NOOOOOOOO! " Zim yelled at the. He was so frightened and scared. Zim has quick flashes of what they will do to him. The first one shows him in a tube with two scientists studying him. The second one shows him strapped to a table being operated on with a fork and scalpel. The third one shows a scientist pulling out his guts. Zim looks up and sees that the people have formed a circle around Zim and are bowing to him, chanting the word "alien" over and over.

*flash* I see him wearing a officers hat on. He's in the library trying to calm his evil robot dog-thingy. The robot has made such a mess in the library, his eyes glow with a evil red it almost looks like of certain death. "GIR! Listen to me! We have to get out of here! You're malfunctioning!" Zim says in a worried tone. The robot comes closer to Zim, ready to attack him or worse destroy. "Stupidity is the enemy! Zim is enemy!" The robot said and began to chase Zim in the deep depths of the library. "Target found! Eliminate moron!" Zim ran and ran until he was blocked by a vending machine. As the evil robot as it became to come closer and closer. "GIR… you were my servant once! Remember?" Zim said to help his robot remember. "Yes. I didn't like it."

*Flash* "Fools! I am Zim, Irken Invader Zim. I am responsible for the safe obliteration of the human race, not you!"

*flash* I see Zim working at a space restaurant. He sees one of the Irken employees leave. "Gashloog gets to take a break without exploding! Why not me? " Zim said sadly. Manager glares at him. "Because I hired him! You're here as punishment for almost annihilating our civilization!" His manager tells him. "Am I the only one who was impressed by that?" Zim said. His manager face bomb himself then groans.

*Flash* I remember this area, this is the time that Zim blew up our schools hamster peepi. "wait, Zim! Promise me you're on our side this time." I said to him as he flew off with his robot dog thingy. He turns back around faces me. "I know not of sides, Earth stink. But just this once I agree with you. The hamster must be stopped." He says meaningfully.

*flash* Zim is sitting in my kitchen. Explaining about Tak. "It seems the enemies have a common enemy: Tak! She's Irken and she's after my job and your planet. " Speaks in a business like voice.

During that time I didn't believe him that she was an alien. "Oh, come on. I like Tak! And she hates you! You're just jealous of... "

"This has nothing to do with jelly! I've been trying to figure out her plan, but it's been difficult. She's good! Not good like me, but still good." At that time I didn't know... I didn't knew. "And when the Earth is a smoking ruin you'll wish it had been me who did it."

*Flash* the memory of that event still continues. But it's Zim in his little ship, face to face with Tak. Then she tells Zim something that even I couldn't believe it. "I don't know how you did it, Zim. You're not even an invader, you know? The tallest lied to you. Your mission is all a big lie! I'll come back and..."

His mission? His mission was a lie all along? And all this time we've could've been friends or something...

I'm shaking and twitching, foaming, nose was bleeding, my eyes were fluttering. I was having a seizure from all of Zim's knowledge. My body in my head couldn't take it anymore, it felt like I was dying. And so I heard... "Shut the machine off, I think he's had enough." Suddenly everything went black.  
I was laying in a hospital bed, I don't know how long it's been. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "I thought they were going to make your stupid head smaller or something." It was my sister. I was relieved that it wasn't my father, forcing me to do an another experiment that I wasn't aware of. I groaned and tried to open my eyes. I said in a soft voice "where's Zim?" I asked her. As I slowly opened my eyes and got a better view of Gaz. She frowned. "Dib, they dissect him about a couple of days ago. But I heard dad said he'll be making a clone out of him." I felt like I wanted to cry, I can't believe he's gone. I never wanted him to die, I just wanted people to believe me, my dad to believe me. And... "Wait? Is that why I have Zim's memories? This doesn't make any sense?" Gaz nodded. "Maybe he did that so you can remember Zim?" I shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. But I still can't believe he's gone." "He's not gone, Dib! I said that dad is making a clone of him and they still have his PAK. So he can come back if he wants to. You don't have to be such a whiner about it." Then she left without saying goodbye. Well that's Gaz for you.

A few days passed, as I was still recovering from the experiment. I sat in my hospital bed thinking about Zim. And why do I have his memories. It just didn't make any sense. I sat back from the hospital bed and began to fall asleep. For the past couple of days when I ever fall asleep and dream, they weren't my usual dreams. It was more of Zim's memory going through my mind. They were probably finding a place to settle in my brain for something. But as I was dreaming I came across another memory that I was never aware of.

"Are you sure you want to do this Zim?"

"Yes, he's the perfect test subject. And listen Prof. Membrane I'm... I'm done. And to this planet. So you can do whatever you want to do with me. Just... Let me say goodbye to Dib the way I wanted to."

" Listen Zim you don't have to die. I can help you."

"No one can help me. My life doesn't mean nothing anymore..."

"Now that's not true, my son means a lot to you. Now he thinks I don't pay attention to him but I do. I love my son in every way. And I know how much he cares about you. You don't have to die."

He chuckles. "You know, you may not know what my bodies worth it might help you with some serious diseases and stuff. Like I said you can do whatever you want to do with me . Maybe even clone my body. Besides I want to start a new life, and a new purpose to live for."

"Very well, I guess will start the experiment very soon. And you can say goodbye to my son one last time."

I slowly opened my eyes as tears fell down my cheeks. Someday Zim will return. My Zim will return.


End file.
